1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel triazoquinolone derivative, a process for producing the same, and a harmful organism control agent comprising said derivative as an active ingredient.
2. Background Art
Many harmful organism control agents have hitherto been reported. However, the number of harmful organism control agents, which do not have satisfactory properties as control agents, among these harmful organism control agents is not small, for example, due to their drawbacks including insufficient efficacy and unsatisfactory safety against organisms, other than the harmful organisms, such as humans and animals.
Accordingly, chemicals, which have satisfactory control effect against harmful organisms and can be used safely, have been desired.
On the other hand, compounds of formula (a) are described in a known literature Journal of Chinese Pharmaceutical Sciences 7 (2), 62, 1998.
So far as the present inventors know, however, compounds having the same structure as the compounds of formula (a) except for the absence of carboxyl at the 5-position, and the effect thereof have not hitherto been known.
wherein R represents morpholin-4-yl or pyrrolidin-1-yl.